An airbag module is installed in a vehicle so as to protect an occupant at the time of a vehicle collision. Particularly, an airbag module, which protects an occupant seated on a front passenger seat, is installed inside a crash pad of the vehicle. Therefore, an airbag door, which is opened when an airbag is deployed, is formed on the crash pad so that the airbag may be deployed toward the occupant.
The airbag door may be formed so that a part of an inner side of the crash pad is cut out by an impact.
FIG. 1 is a view illustrating an airbag door formed on a crash pad.
Referring to FIG. 1, an airbag door 10 may include a door plate 11, a front rib 12, and a rear rib 13. F of FIG. 1 indicates a front side of a vehicle, and R of FIG. 1 indicates a rear side of the vehicle, that is, a direction toward an occupant.
The door plate 11 is a portion that is opened so that an airbag being deployed may come to the outside while a fractured portion P is fractured and rotated about a hinge region H by the airbag being deployed. The front rib 12 and the rear rib 13 are formed below the door plate 11, and coupled with an airbag module 2 so as to serve to guide the deployment of the airbag.
In this case, a hook 12a, which forms a catching region with a crash pad 1, is formed on the front rib 12.
However, the hook 12a may be separated from the crash pad 1 by pressure of an inflator of an airbag module when the airbag is deployed. In a case in which the hook 12a is separated from the crash pad 1, the airbag is abnormally deployed, which may cause a fatal problem with safety of the occupant.